Digimon Tamers: Trouble
by Falkoren
Summary: Takato is 16 and in highschool. He really wants to confess to Jeri Katou but at this point, it's anyone's game. This is a reimagining of Tamers if it were a romantic comedy. I will be following the general storyline of Tamers. May change rating later.


Rain beat rhythmically against the stunned boy's skin.

He was hovering, unaided in the sky, watching an intense fight between a Renamon and a Lynxmon; two digimon he had heard of in passing due to the card game he was a huge fan of. The Renamon would not allow the tide of battle to shift against her. Whether she dodged or parried, she did it with almost precognitive accuracy. Like the encounter were simply words on a page and she, the author.

His body shivered. Were it from the chill or his excitement he couldn't tell.

As the two digimon darted across the street behind them he noticed a girl. Even in the rain he could tell that she was beautiful. Her fiery red hair was tied up in a fashion that defied the heavy water that threatened to flatten it. Beneath the level strands that composed her bangs were detached, bored eyes that ruthlessly judged the battle before her. Underneath the trench coat, her only indication that the rain was any more than a nuisance, he could see the white of a shirt with a broken heart emblem set in the middle between her breasts. It seemed like a warning almost, at least, it would certainly intimidate the boy in the sky if they were to share the same class. At her hips started blue denim jeans that hugged her budding figure attractively but clearly was only intended for comfort. Around her waist hung a studded belt with a pouch for cards and another for the device she had in her hand.

_A digivice..._ the boy thought, wonder mixing with his imagination forcing a smile to tug at his lips.

The girl seemed like she was getting impatient. Reaching to the pouch at her side she drew two cards and slid them through the device swiftly, one after the other. Suddenly, the boy could no longer follow the Renamon and a moment later she appeared next to him, their eyes suddenly meeting. If she could see him, she gave no indication of it because there was no hint of hesitation. She spread her arms and generated crystal shards before her.

**"Diamond Storm"**

The last words he heard before everything turned black, no, wait, it became really bright all of a sudden, and wet. Very wet. He sat stark straight from the adrenaline that took to his system and it was another several moments before he organized his thoughts. Soon enough he realized, yes, it was morning.

* * *

**Digimon Tamers: Trouble**

By: Falk

The boy groaned as his head hit the pillow. His cheeks flushed a bright red, grateful there was no audience to witness his reaction. _"Really!"_ He thought. _"I dreamt about digimon again!"_ He groaned a second time in an effort to purge the embarrassment from his mind, but slowly he started to question whether _dream _really was the word for his experience. It was another several minutes before his thoughts were momentarily disrupted by his alarm's irritating fanfare.

_"There is no way that was just a dream," _he thought, ignoring the alarm. He brushed his fingertips along the wet folds of his sheets finding himself hard pressed to believe the cold damp covers were his doing. Then his thoughts drifted to the Renamon and her foe, Lynxmon. He grinned at the underside of the top bunk in the two level bed as he replayed the fight in his mind. His thoughts then shifted to the girl that seemed to be the... _tamer _of the Renamon. _"Yeah,"_ he thought, _"tamer sounds cool."_

_"At least there _was_ a girl in my dreams this time."_

He thought back to the number of outlandish dreams he's had throughout his few years and how he'd had some strange ones but still has not joined the throngs of boys in his high school.  
Well a step in the right direction is still a start.

"I can't be a social reject forever." he said to no one in particular.

His thoughts drifted to the girl who had been the object of his affections for the past majority of his school life. _"Jeri Katou..." _He fondly recalled the name. It became something of a standard for his morning. Wake up, get dressed, think of how he'd confess to Jeri, brush his teeth, and so on and so forth. His endeavors in the act still left something to be desired however. He can't even remember a time lately when he'd gotten the girl to look his way. She was the class president by way of no one else wanting to do it. As such, she had responsibilities that made it difficult for him to find a moment with her. _"She hasn't even said my name lately..."_

"Takato! Are you awake yet?"

_"Awesome... Mom. Not Jeri. Mom."_Takato smiled, slightly embarrassed, at the wood frame above him. It was times like this that made him wish he had a digimon just so he'd have someone, _anyone _to voice his woes to. At this thought his gaze lazily drifted to the desk across the room. He did it again. Drawing out new designs for digimon the likes of which no one had seen but himself. He couldn't help it. Between the desire to be popular and the _need_ to get his imagination onto paper, he can't lie.

"I wish they were real."

**...**

The void was vast. It seemed like nothing lived or could survive in it. It was quite the opposite in actuality, and if anyone knew that the space was in fact brimming with stray data flying from one point to the next, then it might not be left so empty.

In it, a glowing light could be seen through the ghostly looking zeroes and ones. The light seemed almost curious as it flitted about the numbers, giggling even as it passed a jumbled mess of some. In it, a small ghost like creature could just barely be seen.

Suddenly, the figure peered over its shoulder as if alerted by something.

_"I wish they were real..."_

The phrase was repeated by its own echoes in the void; a wave traversing along the streams of data. The figure seemed to smile at that and it giggled once more as the light increased in intensity till the already faint creature became totally invisible.

Then it winked out of existence, leaving the void empty of sentience once again.

**...**

Takato threw his clothes together while brushing his teeth. He idled in his damp bed for far too long and his mother was near coming to his room to wake him herself, something he never looked forward to. So there he stood, dressed haphazardly in what makes up his normal clothes. Khaki shorts that are just a little too long to be stylish but they were comfortable and above that was a white t-shirt that was rather generous about showing off his underwhelming muscle mass. He looked at his scrawny figure in the mirror for all of an instant before he slipped on a loose fitting blue hooded sweatshirt, short sleeved of course. Satisfied that he successfully covered up his unsatisfactory body he checked the mirror again to make sure. His eyes were naturally drawn to his forehead. He looked behind him at his desk and spied the goggles that he hadn't put on since he entered high school.

_"No," _he thought, _"I shouldn't."_ He looked downcast for a moment remembering his goggles fondly. _"How come those guys in the show look so cool with goggles?"_ His gaze hovered over them for almost a minute while he thought.

Then he caved. At least Jeri wouldn't make fun of him.

"Takato Matsuki!"

_"Uh-oh, mom," _he thought as light chuckle escaped his lips. _"I better not keep her waiting."_

He snatched the pair and pocketed them as he rushed downstairs to help with the morning baking. Beneath where the goggles sat was a box where he kept his digimon cards. Right around the rim a white light burned through the edges...

* * *

A/N: This is the prologue and interest chapter. Please review to share with me your thoughts, opinions, and ideas if you have anything you'd like to see happen. I can't guarantee anything specific as I've my own ideas but I enjoy hearing your thoughts. :3  
edit: Decided to use a new page break for now. Perhaps I'll find something else in the future.


End file.
